Super UFO
Comment 1: Backup your Game Cartridge and store in 3.5" floppy disk. Oboard disk utility formats disk to 1.6MB and below. Cheat-code function allows use of X-terminator, Datel Action Replay, and Gold Finger code. The unit can be set to auto-load cheats for games once loaded, from its built in databse of more than 1000 codes. Real-time Save function allows you to make the game save in real time at any point in the game. You can store this real-time saved data to disk. 2 speed slow motion function. SRAM Save transfer function. System Test - Enable you to test the UFO's Dram , SRAM, System ROM and SNES's console self test, Cartridge test, Joypad test & Music test. Graphic Viewer allows you to save the game's screen graphic and view it later on., It is good to show the ending of the games to your friend. User friendly - Online help menu ( R button ) at any menu screen. Bilingage Language - English & Chinese on screen menu. Build-in 3.5" Floppy disk drive & 32MB DRAM PAL & NTSC console & TV compatible (work with US SNES , JAPAN SFC & Europe SNES, build-in boot up NTSC IC, no boot cartridge needed for NTSC console. For Pal console, you need to insert one of your Pal Game Cartridge on UFO to boot up the system). On screen menu with Background Music. Compatible with different game files format - Super Drive compatible with Game Doctor, Pro-fighter game's file format. Comment 2: The UFO, available in 16Mbit and 32Mbit versions is able to read Game Doctor and Pro Fighter file formats. It has the ability to copy games to its memory without disks, and the contenct of the memory are maintained when the unit is turned off. There are over 2000 games worth of built in x-terminator codes, and the unit can also use gold finger codes as well. Menus are displayed on the TV screen in a choice of 3 languages - English, Chinese and Japanese. The unit can fool ROMs into thinking the SNES is PAL or NTSC, so patching is unlikely to be needed. It can also falsify cartridge data to defeat copy protection. The games can be backed up to disks in formats ranging from 720K to 1.6MB. skleung@csd.hku.hk (Michael Klauser) writes that the UFO Super Drive reads slowly, and to make it faster you should use the internal format command, but that is not MS-DOS compatible. To attain a maximum of 29 seconds for an 8M file, you should use FDFORMAT and make the following batch file called f144.bat: fdformat b:/u d16 g100 x1 y3 For the MGH: fdformat b: g42 t82 n20 d16 x1 y3 Features : Backup your Game Cartridge and store in 3.5" floppy disk in PC's DOS format. You can edit the game's files data on your PC. Restore you Game to the UFO super drive, so that you can play the game on UFO super drive together with your SNES console.( If you are a programer, you also can write your own game and run on UFO dirve together with SNES ) No cartridge require. Disk utility - Allow to format disk in 1.6MB (2HD), 1.4MB (2HD), 800KB (2DD) & 720KB (3DD), Delete files, Rename files, Copy files & Directory list. Cheat-code function - allows you to use cheat-code during the game ( cheat-code are compatible with X-terminator code , Datel Action replay code and Gold Finger code ), build-in more than 1000 cheat-code and will load automatically when certain game loaded. Real-time Save function - allow you to made the game save in real time wherever the game have game save feature or not.( you can store your real-time saved data into diskette) Slow motion function - enable you to have 2 speed of slow motion in the game. SRAM Save transfer function - enable you to transfer the SRAM save between the cartridge , UFO & floppy disk. System Test - Enable you to test the UFO's Dram , SRAM, System ROM and SNES's console self test, Cartridge test, Joypad test & Music test. Graphic Viewer - allow you to save the game's screen graphic and view it later on., It is good to show the ending of the games to your friend. User friendly - Online help menu ( R button ) at any menu screen. Bilingage Language - English & Chinese on screen menu. Build-in 3.5" Floppy disk drive & 32MB DRAM PAL & NTSC console & TV compatible ( work with US SNES , JAPAN SFC & Europe SNES, build-in boot up NTSC IC , no boot cartridge needed for NTSC console. For Pal console , you need to insert one of your Pal Game Cartridge on UFO to boot up the system ) On screen menu with Background Music. Compatible with different game files format - Super Drive compatible with Game Doctor , Pro-fighter game's file format. Category:Browse Category:UFO Enterprises Category:Super Nintendo